The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balfanimvio’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during February 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Geranium cultivars that flower uniformly and have large flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and a moderately vigorous, upright growth habit.
The new Geranium cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Pelargonium×hortorum breeding selection designated 3040-2, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type dark violet-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage with zonation, and upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Pelargonium×hortorum breeding selection designated BFP-3658, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type dark purple-violet-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2004 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2004 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.